Aventuras Pokémon: Sinnoh
by ardillarevoltosa
Summary: Una chica llamada Fuyumi emprende su viaje Pokémon por la región de Sinnoh, acompañada por su querido Piplup. A lo largo de su aventura, conocerá a nuevos amigos, enemigos e incluso algo más profundo que la amistad surgirá entre distintos personajes. Al final, la chica y sus compañeros se verán envueltos en los planes de una malvada organización cuyo objetivo aún se desconoce. OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece**

El sol comenzó a ascender en el cielo, alumbrando con sus cálidos rayos de luz la región de Sinnoh. La fría escarcha resplandecía, y la suave brisa invernal agitaba las hojas de los árboles.

En una pequeña casa de Pueblo Arena, un Piplup zarandeaba a su entrenadora, que se iba desperezando lentamente. Finalmente, la chica se levantó de la cama y se peinó. A continuación, se vistió con una camisa blanca, un grueso chaquetón lila y un pantalón negro. Cuando terminó, bajó la escalera con el Pokémon azul a su lado y saludó a su madre, que les sirvió el desayuno. Al acabar, la chica se cargó a la espalda una mochila provista de objetos para realizar un largo viaje y se despidió de su madre.

La castaña salió al exterior y respiró hondo. Finalmente, empezaría su viaje como entrenadora Pokémon.

Fuyumi, que así se llamaba la chica, se dirigió a la Ruta 202 junto a Pinfla. Mientras atravesaba las callejuelas, pensó en varias cosas que le harían falta. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fueron pociones, serían útiles en el caso de que Piplup saliera herido. Pokéballs. También necesitaría ese tipo de objetos para añadir más Pokémon a su equipo.

Con esas dos cosas en mente, cambió de dirección para comprar en la tienda más cercana.

La joven entró en el establecimiento y, sonrojándose notoriamente, pidió cinco unidades de cada objeto. Provista de lo que necesitaba, Fuyumi salió de la tienda y continuó su camino.

Al llegar a su destino, miró a su Piplup y le dedicó una sonrisilla insegura. El Pokémon infló el pecho y dio un suave golpe en él, queriendo decir que estaba preparado. Los dos compañeros dieron el primer paso en la Ruta 202 juntos y caminaron decididamente. Pinfla correteaba de un lado a otro sin alejarse mucho de su dueña, explorando cada trozo de tierra que pisaba con sus pequeños pies. Fuyumi sacó un mapa de Sinnoh y trató de localizar la Ciudad Pirita, donde estaba el primer gimnasio en el que intentaría ganar una medalla.

De unos arbustos comenzó a salir una pequeña manada de Shinx salvajes, que marchaban en fila india. Todos cruzaron el camino hasta llegar al otro lado y volvieron a ocultarse, menos una hembra, que se quedó mirando a Pinfla. La novata entrenadora levantó la vista del mapa, satisfecha con la búsqueda y fijó su mirada en el Pokémon eléctrico. Después registró sus datos en su PokéDex. Éste, sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el Piplup brutalmente, haciéndole un Placaje y provocando que el pequeño pingüino cayese al suelo. Fuyumi se mostró interesada por el nuevo Pokémon, mientras que Pinfla se levanta dolorido y sollozando. La Shinx se estremeció ante la mirada de la entrenadora y, tras producir un potente flash que cegó a los dos compañeros durante unos segundos, huyó.

-¡S-se escapa! -La chica dio varios saltitos de nerviosismo. Quería ese Pokémon en su equipo- ¡Pinfla, utiliza destructor!

El Piplup corrió torpemente tras la Pokémon y le propinó un potente aletazo en la espalda que hizo salir un agudo chillido de la boca de la pequeña. El pingüino retrocedió unos pasos, sorprendido.

-… ¿Plup?

La Shinx gruñó y miró a Pinfla con reproche. Antes de que ésta volviera a atacar, algo la golpeó en su cabeza y a continuación tuvo la sensación de que era absorbida. Fuyumi le había lanzado una pokéball.

Tras unos tensos segundos en los que la cápsula no dejó de moverse, la Pokémon que había en su interior dejó de resistirse y permitió ser capturada. La entrenadora sonrió feliz por su primera captura y recogió la pokéball del suelo. Su Piplup la felicitó y aplaudió, mientras la chica se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, Pinfla, ven aquí -la chica hizo un gesto para que el pequeño se subiera a su mochila-. Voy a sacar a Shinx para estrechar lazos con él… o ella. Tengo que ponerle un mote y mirar su género…

El pingüino asintió, sonriendo, y subió a espaldas de su dueña. A continuación, la joven sacó a su nueva Pokémon de la pokéball.

-… -La Shinx se sentó y comenzó a rascarse una oreja.

Fuyumi usó un dispositivo de la PokéDex llamado PokéStatus, que servía para ver el nivel de fuerza de los Pokémon capturados y también incluía otros datos como el género y los ataques del Pokémon.

-Shinx… Hembra, nivel tres… -La chica se llevo una mano al mentón, pensando- ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Perro.

Pinfla saludó alegremente a Perro desde el hombro de su entrenadora. La Pokémon sonrió y corrió en círculos, feliz con su nuevo nombre. Fuyumi rió suavemente y, ajustándose la mochila a la espalda, indicó a su nueva compañera que la siguiese. La pequeña, increíblemente obediente, hizo caso.

La próxima parada de la entrenadora en su largo viaje por la región de Sinnoh sería Ciudad Jubileo.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, bastante corto en mi opinión. :) Dentro de una semana subiré el segundo, ¡besos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Umi ni Pokémon me pertenecen, Umi pertenece a ~AliceDianneMonster en deviantArt. Gracias a CeroCero por su review :)  
**

Fuyumi entró en el centro Pokémon de ciudad Jubileo, exhausta. En su caminata hasta Ciudad Jubileo, varios entrenadores la habían retado a un combate. La chica, como no sabía decir que no, combatió contra todos los que le proponían una batalla. Ahora Pinfla estaba al nivel 9 y Perro al 8.

Con tantas peleas, la entrenadora había tardado bastante en llegar a la ciudad y se había hecho de noche. Fuyumi alquiló una habitación del centro Pokémon y se instaló allí junto con sus dos compañeros. La Shinx regresó a su pokéball, mientras que el pingüino se acostó en un extremo de la cama. La joven se puso un pijama y se durmió al lado de Pinfla, abrazándolo.

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano para entrenar y llegar los primeros al gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita. Tras entregar la llave de la habitación a la enfermera Joy, la chica salió con su Piplup y se puso en marcha.

En la Ruta 203, también había otros entrenadores que querían combatir y, cómo no, Fuyumi aceptó. Sus Pokémon se hacían cada vez más fuertes y se preparaban para el combate en el gimnasio.

Finalmente, la chica atravesó una pequeña cueva y llegó a Ciudad Pirita.

Una adolescente de ojos azul turquesa y pelo negro salía del gimnasio de la ciudad, acompañada por una Teddiursa. Parecía feliz y sacaba brillo a su nueva medalla. Iba vestida con ropa ligera, que mostraba partes de su piel.

Contemplando el brillante objeto, Umi, que así se llamaba la chica, chocó contra otra persona que caminaba en dirección contraria. Eso provocó que las dos cayeran de culo al suelo, junto a la medalla.

-¡Teddi! -Teddiursa corrió a por el objeto y lo devolvió a su dueña, que se levantaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

La chica dio las gracias a su Pokémon y guardó su preciado tesoro en una cajita. A continuación, miró a la persona con la que se había chocado. Era Fuyumi. La castaña se levantó, frotándose el trasero y con las lágrimas saltadas.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la de ojos azules.

La otra chica asintió, dolorida por la caída. Pinfla le daba suaves toques en la pierna con su aleta, intentando ayudar de alguna manera. Umi se agachó y contempló al Piplup, mientras Teddiursa se escondía tras ella. El pingüino dejó en paz a su entrenadora y miró a la otra adolescente con curiosidad. La de pelo azabache acarició la cabeza del Pokémon con cuidado y miró a Fuyumi.

-Yo también tengo un Piplup -dijo-. Son tan monos…

Pinfla sonrió, halagado, mientras que Umi se levantaba. Teddiursa se agarraba a la pierna de su entrenadora con fuerza, mirando fijamente a los otros dos compañeros. La castaña retorcía los bordes de su chaquetón con nerviosismo, sin pronunciar palabra.

-… ¿Vas al gimnasio? -Preguntó la de ojos azules para romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ambas muchachas.

-… Sí… -Respondió la otra chica, murmurando.

La adolescente de pelo negro asintió, con una sonrisa retadora plasmada en su rostro, y dijo:

-El líder es bastante fuerte, aunque con tu Piplup no creo que te sea muy difícil derrotarlo. De todas formas, ¡tienes que entrenar duro!

Miu se sonrojó con fuerza ante las palabras de su compañera.

-Yo ya he conseguido mi medalla -continuó la chica, orgullosa-. ¡Combate contra mí!

La castaña asintió enérgicamente, deseando aprender técnicas de entrenadores más avanzados.

-¡Bien! -Exclamó Umi, alejándose unos metros de la otra para dejar espacio a los Pokémon- ¡Adelante, Piplup!

La entrenadora lanzó una pokéball al aire, de la cual salió un nuevo Pokémon pingüino que gritó su nombre alegremente.

-_Piplup es del tipo agua, por lo que si uso uno de tipo eléctrico… _-Pensó Fuyumi, cogiendo una ball que llevaba enganchada a su cinturón- ¡Vamos, Perro…!

La Shinx salió de su cápsula y se puso en posición de ataque, inspeccionando a su enemigo. En unos instantes, la batalla comenzó.

El Pokémon acuático usó el movimiento Burbuja, que impactó de lleno a su contrincante y la dejó bastante herida. Perro, algo desorientada por el golpe, corrió tambaleándose hacia su oponente y embistió usando Placaje. El pingüino dio unos pasos hacia atrás, dolorido, y a continuación avanzó hasta la otra Pokémon y la golpeó con una de sus aletas. La Shinx cayó al suelo, jadeando. El Piplup enemigo tenía bastante más nivel que ella, que no aguantaría otro golpe.

-¡Piplup, termina con Burbuja! -Exclamó Umi.

Bajo las órdenes de su entrenadora, el Pokémon apuntó y lanzó su ataque. Perro lo recibió y quedó debilitada en el suelo.

Fuyumi, nerviosa, hizo regresar a su Pokémon y miró a la otra chica.

-Todavía te queda otro Pokémon, ¿no? -Dijo ésta, enarcando una ceja.

La castaña asintió levemente y mandó a Pinfla al combate, que había estado de espectador.

Los dos Piplup se miraron a los ojos, preparados para luchar. El compañero de Umi atacó primero, utilizando Picotazo. Tras recibir el golpe, el otro pingüino contraatacó con Destructor.

La batalla duró varios minutos, durante los cuales algunos habitantes de Ciudad Pirita se habían reunido alrededor de las entrenadoras para presenciar el espectáculo. Finalmente, el Pokémon de la chica de ojos azules acabó derrotado.

-Ya está bien -Umi devolvió a Piplup a su pokéball-. Supongo que ya estás preparada para enfrentarte a Roco. Hasta otra.

La joven se retiró con esas últimas palabras, mientras la gente comenzaba a dispersarse. Fuyumi se dirigió al Centro Pokémon y allí curó a sus compañeros. Mientras esperaba a la enfermera, se dio cuenta de que la chica del combate y ella no se habían presentado. A continuación, cuando recibió a sus amigos totalmente sanos, salió a buscar el gimnasio de la ciudad.

Cuando lo encontró, atravesó las puertas y contempló el amplio espacio. Había un campo de combate en el centro de la sala, con rocas distribuidas por todo el lugar. En el centro de aquel campo se hallaba un hombre con un casco rojo, que acariciaba la cabeza de un Cranidos. El hombre se giró hacia la castaña y se acercó a ella, seguido por su Pokémon.

-Buenas tardes -saludó-. Mi nombre es Roco, soy el líder de este gimnasio. Me especializo en los Pokémon del tipo roca.

-Encantada -murmuró la chica-. Mi nombre es Fuyumi...

El líder sonrío.

-Un placer. Has venido a retarme, ¿cierto?

La joven asintió, mientras Pinfla saludaba a Cranidos.

-En ese caso, ven por aquí.

El hombre la guió hasta uno de los extremos del campo de batalla, donde le indicó que se colocase. Él se situó al otro extremo. Tras presentarse de nuevo, exclamó:

-Ahora voy a probar que de verdad mereces la medalla Lignito. ¡Que comience el combate!

El entrenador lanzó una pokéball al aire, de la cual salió un Geodude. La chica envió a su Piplup a la lucha.

El Pokémon enemigo quedó debilitado al momento con un ataque Burbuja.

Pinfla miró a su dueña con incredulidad, que también parecía algo confusa. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que la batalla fuese tan fácil.

Roco retiró a Geodude y sacó a su segundo Pokémon: un Onix.

De nuevo, el enemigo cayó a los pocos segundos de comenzar la pelea. El Piplup saltó y vitoreó con alegría. Se sentía poderoso.

Finalmente, Cranidos salió al combate y pateó el suelo, levantando el polvo.

-¡Cranidos, Golpe Cabeza!

El Pokémon dinosaurio cogió impulso y se abalanzó sobre Pinfla con velocidad, propinándole un potente cabezazo que lo lanzó por los aires. El pingüino se golpeó la espalda contra una de las rocas del campo de batalla con fuerza, deslizándose hasta el suelo a continuación. Su contrincante derrapó y se dispuso a embestir de nuevo. Pinfla se levantó y saltó fuera del alcance del cabezazo, provocando que la roca que se hallaba tras él recibiese el impacto. Colocándose rápidamente a las espaldas de su oponente, el Piplup usó Burbuja bajo las órdenes de su entrenadora. Cranidos se arqueó al recibir el ataque y golpeó al pequeño con la cola. El pingüino rodó por el suelo, dolorido y, poniéndose en pie con algo de esfuerzo, comenzó a brillar.

Fuyumi y Roco contemplaron al Pokémon con sorpresa, mientras Pinfla comenzaba a cambiar de forma. Sus aletas se alargaron mientras su cuerpo crecía; de su pico salieron dos prolongaciones que le rodearon la cabeza por delante de los ojos y sus patas se hicieron más duras y afiladas. Cuando terminó su transformación, dejó de relucir.

-¡Prin, prinplup!

El Piplup ahora era un Prinplup, y parecía más fuerte que nunca.

La chica registró al Pokémon en su PokéDex, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. A continuación, ordenó un nuevo movimiento.

-¡Pinfla, Garra Metal!

El pingüino corrió hacia su contrincante, con las aletas resplandeciendo metálicamente. Cranidos se quedó paralizado, sorprendido por la repentina evolución, y recibió el golpe de lleno para después caer al suelo, debilitado.  
El Pokémon ganador se giró hacia su dueña y sonrió, corriendo hacia ella. Roco devolvió a su compañero a la pokéball y avanzó hacia la joven entrenadora.  
-Enhorabuena, has ganado -el líder le estrechó la mano-. Ten, la medalla Lignito -el hombre sacó el reluciente objeto de su bolsillo y se la otorgó a la chica, que lo guardó en su estuche de medallas.  
-Muchas gracias, señor Roco -la castaña hizo una leve reverencia-. ¡Hasta otra!  
Fuyumi salió del gimnasio, con su Prinplup tras ella. La chica se giró y abrazó a su amigo, agradecida. El Pokémon dio palmaditas en la espalda a su entrenadora a modo de un "no hay de qué".  
Los dos salieron de la ciudad, mientras la luz del atardecer bañaba de color naranja el paisaje. La próxima parada sería Ciudad Canal.

**Esto es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado ^^ La próxima semana el siguiente capítulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar en subir nuevo cap u3u Últimamente estoy bastante ocupada con los estudios y no tengo tiempo para escribir ni nada, espero que lo entendáis ^^"**

**Sobre el tema de los OCs, no me importa incluir nuevos personajes, pero todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia. Quiero decir, el desarrollo, el final, etc. ya está planeado, por lo que resultaría difícil incluir a más personajes. De todas formas, si no os importa que la aparición de vuestro personaje sea pequeña (ej.: un diálogo, algún combate, etc.), no debería haber problema. Aún así es posible que haya algún hueco libre en el que algún otro personaje pueda encajar, avisaré si eso ocurre ^^ El primero que solicite una aparición tendrá prioridad y, obviamente, será el que salga en la historia si se cumplen las condiciones dichas previamente. Para que no haya discusiones ni nada, lo más probable es que haga un "Journal" en deviantART (mi página: .com) con el orden de las solicitudes y el nombre de quien las haya realizado :) **

**Ni la chica misteriosa (xD) ni el segundo chico me pertenecen, tampoco sus Pokémon. **

-…  
Fuyumi suspiró, mirando al frente. Una gran extensión de agua se expandía desde el muelle, haciendo imposible el paso a Ciudad Canal. Tampoco había ninguna barca con la que se pudiese remar hacia el lugar. La chica se dio la vuelta y sacó el mapa de su bolsillo. Decidió ir a Pueblo Aromaflor, aunque ya estaba anocheciendo. La joven sacudió la cabeza. Ya acamparía en algún lugar, sus Pokémon la protegerían de cualquier peligro. Pinfla y ella cambiaron de rumbo y caminaron hacia el Norte.  
La luz de la Luna y las estrellas alumbraba el camino, haciendo más fácil avanzar. Se podía escuchar la bella música de los Kricketot entre la maleza. Perro, que iba subida encima de Pinfla, acabó durmiéndose. El Prinplup llamó a su dueña. Fuyumi, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, detuvo la marcha y sacó varias cosas de su maleta, una tienda de campaña entre ellas. Con ayuda de su leal amigo, montó el campamento y se instaló allí junto a sus dos compañeros. El pingüino se acostó al lado de su entrenadora, que al estar en el saco de dormir se asemejaba a un Metapod gigante, y la Shinx se acurrucó entre sus patas, buscando calor.  
A la mañana siguiente, el cantó de los Starly despertó a Perro de su sueño. La pequeña se desperezó y frotó su hocico contra Pinfla. El Prinplup abrió lentamente los ojos y se estiró mientras bostezaba. Tras sacudirse, desabrochó el saco de la castaña y le lanzó burbujas a la cara. Fuyumi se sentó de golpe, sobresaltada.  
Tras recoger el campamento, el grupo continuó avanzando hacia Pueblo Aromaflor. Sólo había un inconveniente: se habían equivocado de dirección. Como estaban recién levantados, no se dieron cuenta hasta pasado un buen rato.  
Fuyumi se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. Sus Pokémon suspiraron.  
Mientras maldecía en su interior, a la chica se le ocurrió una idea. Un Pokémon pájaro podría localizar fácilmente su destino. Ella se levantó y alzó la vista al cielo. Si algún Starly despistado volaba a baja altura, tendría una oportunidad para capturarlo. Perro y Pinfla se miraron, curiosos. La entrenadora se giró hacia sus dos Pokémon.  
-Chicos -dijo-, necesitamos capturar un Starly. Para eso necesito a alguien pequeño, rápido, y con buena vista -el Prinplup miró a la Shinx, que pareció comprender lo que quería decir la castaña-. ¿Estás lista, Perro?  
La Pokémon sonrió y asintió con energía, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Fuyumi sacó una pokéball e hizo regresar a Pinfla. Las dos féminas caminaron, buscando a su próxima captura.  
Se adentraron en la maleza, miraron en los arbustos, en la copa de los árboles, hasta que unos minutos más tarde se toparon con un pequeño grupo de Starly. Éstos estaban picoteando el suelo tranquilamente, sin percatarse de la presencia de las dos compañeras. La chica ordenó a su Pokémon usar Placaje contra el primer pájaro que pudiera. La Shinx no logró embestir a su objetivo, pero consiguió atrapar la cola de uno de ellos entre sus colmillos, que aleteó intentando zafarse. Los demás salieron volando, asustados.  
En algún momento, el Starly logró liberarse y contraatacó con Ataque Rápido. Perro aguantó el golpe y placó de nuevo a su contrincante, tirándolo al suelo. El Pokémon trató de ponerse en pie, pero en ese momento Fuyumi le lanzó una pokéball. La cápsula se agitó varias veces, pero finalmente se quedó quieta y su botón dejó de brillar en color rojo. La castaña recogió su captura y dio las gracias a la Shinx. A continuación miró los datos de la nueva adquisición.  
-"Starly, macho, nivel 6…" -Pensó, esbozando un tímida sonrisa- "Lo llamaré Pollito".  
La entrenadora devolvió a Perro a su pokéball tras darle una poción y sacó a Pinfla junto con Pollito, al que también curó. El Prinplup observó con curiosidad a su nuevo compañero de equipo y lo saludó amistosamente. El Pokémon pájaro le devolvió el saludo y le estrechó el ala.  
-Bueno, ya que os habéis presentado… ¿Podrías encontrar el camino a Pueblo Aromaflor, Pollito? -Preguntó Fuyumi.  
El Starly se lo pensó unos instantes y finalmente asintió, alzando el vuelo pero sin salir del campo de visión de su dueña. Pinfla y la castaña siguieron al pájaro, que se orientaba con facilidad. Éste los guió de vuelta a la ruta que había que seguir y volvió a su pokéball, no sin antes recibir palabras de agradecimiento.  
En el camino hacia Pueblo Aromaflor había varios entrenadores contra los que luchó Pinfla, aunque no subió de nivel.  
Unos minutos más tarde, ya se avistaba la entrada al pueblo. Solamente quedaba un pequeño recorrido y estarían allí. Fuyumi se dispuso a ir hacia el lugar rápidamente, pero alguien le tiró de la camiseta. Al girarse, vio a dos niñas gemelas de unos ocho años, que la miraban esperanzadas.  
-Te hemos visto combatir contra otros entrenadores -dijo una.  
-¿Combatirías contra nosotras también en un combate doble? -Preguntó la otra.  
La chica se quedó algo impresionada, eran muy pequeñas para ser entrenadoras. Por otra parte, al ser dos contra uno, estarían más o menos al mismo nivel. La joven aceptó y las entrenadoras tomaron posiciones. Fuyumi decidió enviar a Pollito y a Perro, ya que necesitaban algo de entrenamiento.  
-¡Adelante, Pachirisu! -Exclamaron las gemelas al unísono.  
-¡Pachi!  
Dos Pokémon ardilla, de color blanco con mejillas amarillas y marcas azules, salieron al exterior y se prepararon para combatir. La castaña sacó su PokéDex y miró los datos de los dos enemigos. Eran de tipo eléctrico. Si conocían algún movimiento de éste tipo, Pollito lo tendría difícil.  
El combate comenzó con las dos Pachirisu utilizando Encanto contra Perro, que vio su ataque reducido. A continuación, la Shinx usó Mordisco contra una de las oponentes y el Starly Placaje contra la otra. En el siguiente turno, el Pokémon pájaro realizó un Ataque Rápido a su contrincante y las dos compañeras utilizaron Venganza, acumulando una de ellas la energía del Mordisco que Perro dio después. Las Pachirisu quedaron bastante malheridas en el tercer turno, pero devolvieron el golpe al descargar la potencia acumulada de Venganza contra sus enemigos. Pollito intentaba levantarse en vano, al igual que su compañera. Fuyumi quedó bastante sorprendida, no sabía que el movimiento Venganza tuviera ese efecto. Algo asustada, gritó palabras de ánimo a sus Pokémon, que, alentados, consiguieron levantarse y atacar a las dos ardillas, que se debilitaron. Las tres entrenadoras hicieron regresar a sus compañeros y se despidieron.  
La castaña llegó a Pueblo Aromaflor y se apresuró hacia el Centro Pokémon. Al entrar, se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba la enfermera Joy.  
-Buenos días… -Dijo casi en un susurro.  
-Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? -Preguntó la enfermera con una sonrisa.  
La chica cogió dos pokéballs de su cinturón y se las ofreció a la mujer.  
-… Necesito que cures a estos dos Pokémon, por favor.  
Joy asintió y tomó las dos cápsulas, yendo con su Chansey a una sala.  
Fuyumi se sentó a esperar y sacó a Pinfla, para hacerse compañía mutuamente.

La enfermera Joy dejó a los dos Pokémon recibidos fuera de sus pokéball y los puso en una camilla para examinarlos. Mientras eran revisados, charlaron.

-_Oye, Pollito_ -dijo Perro-_, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?_  
El Starly tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos vidriosos.  
-_No, Perro. No es eso…_ -El pájaro la miró- _Es que ya no volveré a ver mi bandada, mi familia… Sé que debo ser fuerte, pero… Me apena…_  
La Shinx agitó la cola. El día que fue capturada se sintió igual, pero tras hablar con Pinfla y conocer mejor a su entrenadora se sintió mejor, se sintió parte del grupo.  
-_Es cierto, ya no volverás a ver a tu bandada, pero…_ -La Pokémon sonrió cálidamente- _Ahora tienes otra familia. Fuyumi y Pinfla son tu familia. Yo soy tu familia. Juntos nos ayudaremos y seremos más fuertes, derrotaremos a la campeona de Sinnoh y haremos que nuestra entrenadora cumpla su sueño. Juntos. Como una verdadera familia._  
Pollito reflexionó esas palabras unos instantes, sonrojándose levemente.  
-_¿Sabes?_ -Dijo- _Tienes razón. No debería venirme abajo. El hecho de empezar una nueva aventura es emocionante, y ahora os tengo a vosotros -una llama de encendió en los ojos del Starly, que sentía crecer una nueva fuerza dentro de sí-. Seremos un gran equipo y nos enfrentaremos a todos los que quieran destruir nuestros sueños. _  
Perro esbozó una sonrisa de determinación y asintió, con energías renovadas.  
-Bueno -la enfermera Joy había terminado de examinar y curar a los dos Pokémon y los miraba con una sonrisa amable-, ya estáis como nuevos. Ahora os devolveré a vuestra dueña.

La mujer guió a los dos compañeros fuera de la sala y éstos corrieron hacia su entrenadora.  
-Ya están totalmente curados -la enfermera devolvió las pokéballs a Fuyumi-. ¿Trátalos bien, vale? Parece que aún no están acostumbrados a tener un entrenador.  
La chica devolvió una sonrisilla tímida a Joy y cogió las cápsulas.  
-Gracias, adiós.  
La castaña miró a los recién llegados, que estaban pegados a sus piernas se restregaban cariñosamente. Mientras la sensación de felicidad la invadía, la entrenadora salió fuera del Centro Pokémon y llenó sus pulmones con el aire del pueblo. El nombre le venía que ni pintado.  
Con sus tres Pokémon tras ella, comenzó a explorar el lugar. Todo estaba lleno de flores y las personas caminaban y se relacionaban alegremente con sus Pokémon. Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, atravesaron un tramo de la Ruta 205 y llegaron a un lugar donde el viento soplaba con bastante fuerza y molinos se distribuían por el terreno. Pollito se agarraba a Pinfla, intentando no salir volando.  
-¡Starly, starly!  
-Ups -Fuyumi hizo que regresara a su pokéball.  
Era un lugar bastante extraño. La pradera se extendía a lo lejos y parecía no acabar.  
-¿Shinx? -Perro giró la cabeza, agitando las orejas. Había oído algo.  
-¿Qué pasa, Perro? -La entrenadora agudizó el oído y percibió unos gritos en la lejanía- Alguien grita… Vamos a ver qué es...  
El grupo avanzó en dirección al sonido y lo que vieron les hizo fruncir el ceño. Tres Shellos acosaban a un Pachirisu, que estaba enroscado en el suelo y gritaba. El más grande de los tres, que parecía ser el líder, lanzaba lodo a la abusada ardilla sin parar, mientras los otros dos se reían.  
-… -La castaña dio dos toques en el hombro a su Prinplup y cuando consiguió su atención señaló a los Pokémon babosa.  
El pingüino, comprendiendo lo que quería decir, corrió torpemente hacia el grupo y comenzó a saltar y a agitar las aletas, graznando.  
-¡Está loco, corred!  
Los tres Shellos se alejaron todo lo rápido que les permitía su baboso cuerpo; es decir, lento. Una vez se fueron, Pinfla miró al Pachirisu y éste se desenroscó poco a poco. En menos de un segundo, el Pokémon se puso colorado y se fue corriendo, avergonzado.  
-… ¿Plup?  
Perro y Fuyumi se acercaron al Prinplup.  
-… Volvamos…  
El grupo dio media vuelta y volvió al pueblo.  
Al llegar la entrenadora sacó su mapa y lo miró.  
-A ver… Ahora podemos ir a la Ruta 205 o al Prado… -La chica miró a sus compañeros- Mejor vamos a la ruta, ¿no?  
Los dos Pokémon se miraron entre ellos y tiraron de su dueña hasta el Prado Aromaflor.  
El lugar los dejó boquiabiertos. Si el pueblo ya era bonito, lo que veían ahora no tenía punto de comparación. Todo el terreno estaba cubierto por metros y metros de flores de todos los colores y tamaños. El aire estaba impregnado de un aroma dulce y relajante que inundaba sus fosas nasales y les incitaba a quedarse. El sol brillaba cálidamente en un azul y despejado cielo, a pesar de ser invierno. Perro y Pinfla se revocaron y jugaron durante un rato mientras su entrenadora se quedaba dormida en el acolchado suelo. Una agitada discusión los trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La Shinx y el Prinplup se colocaron junto a la joven y miraron a las personas que estaban discutiendo. Un chico adolescente se enfrentaba a otro que aparentaba su misma edad y a una chica. El primer muchacho tenía el pelo castaño, corto y algo revuelto, e iba vestido con una sudadera de cuello alto sin capucha negra y roja; unos pantalones de campo, también negros, que estaban sujetos a su cintura por un cinturón gris y a sus piernas por otros dos más pequeños. Aunque tenía las mejillas algo regordetas, parecía estar tonificado. El segundo joven tenía el pelo blanco y estaba algo moreno, era delgado y tenía los brazos fuertes. Su ropa consistía en una especie de capa negra; unos pantalones largos del mismo color; una bufanda roja y un par de guantes. La chica tenía el pelo oscuro, con las puntas pelirrojas. Estaba morena y algo gordita. Vestía con una sudadera naranja y negra; una falda y cinturón a juego y unas botas naranjas.  
Fuyumi se levantó y el del pelo castaño detuvo la discusión para después girarse hacia ella. El joven se acercó andando rápido y la miró de arriba a abajo con descaro. También pareció reparar en los dos Pokémon que estaban a sus pies.  
-Veo que eres entrenadora Pokémon -dijo-. ¿Te apuntas a un combate doble? -Mientras esperaba su respuesta, añadió para sí:- "Aunque pareces inexperimentada y débil. No creo que sea problema, contando con mi fuerza."  
La chica parpadeó varias veces, abrumada. Ni siquiera se había presentado y le proponía una batalla doble, un extraño… Aunque, por otra parte, la mayoría de la gente contra la que peleaba eran extraños. Además, a Pollito le vendría bien algo de entrenamiento. La castaña asintió lentamente, aceptando.  
-Bien -el adolescente esbozó una media sonrisa-. Harás equipo conmigo. Escoge dos Pokémon, si tienes más que esos.  
Dicho esto, el joven dio la vuelta y habló con las otras dos personas, que asintieron y eligieron al equipo que usarían. Fuyumi devolvió a Perro a su cápsula y fue con Pinfla hasta quedar al lado del chico.  
-¿Ya estás lista? -Le preguntó éste y la chica asintió- Que empiece el combate, entonces. ¡Adelante, Cosa!  
El castaño lanzó una pokéball al aire, de la cuál salió una especie de mono naranja con una larga cola que tenía fuego en la punta.  
-¡Monferno! -El Pokémon exclamó su nombre y a continuación, retrocedió unos pasos, mirando al suelo.  
-¡Vamos a ya, Kyle! ¡Pikachu, a combatir! -El peliblanco sacó a su elección junto a su compañera.  
De la primera bola salió un Pokémon que Fuyumi no había visto nunca y que, según pudo deducir al gritar éste su nombre, se llamaba Servine. El segundo oponente sí lo conocía, y por su diferencia de género se sabía que era una hembra.  
-"Si elijo a Pinfla, estaré en desventaja… -Pensó la chica- Pero Pollito aguantará peor los golpes y si saco a Perro lo tendré difícil… Use al que use… Bah, qué más da…"  
Finalmente, la castaña se decidió y Perro salió a combatir, intimidando a los rivales gracias a su habilidad.  
Pikachu abrió el combate utilizando Impactrueno contra la Monferno, que no se vio realmente afectada. El siguiente ataque lo realizó Cosa, golpeando con un potente Rueda Fuego a Kyle y dejándolo bastante herido. El Servine envolvió entonces su cola en lo que parecía un tornado de hojas y atrapó a Perro en él. Después, la Pokémon cayó al suelo y se levantó con dificultad, mordiendo a Pikachu unos instantes más tarde.  
La batalla duró lo que parecieron horas. Kyle acabó cayendo debilitado junto con la Shinx y fueron sustituidos por un Gastly llamado Mist y por Pollito respectivamente. Cosa se las arregló para derrotar a Pikachu, a la cual reemplazó un Snivy, pero cayó a manos de Mist. Nutri, un Buizel, tomó el puesto de la Monferno. Finalmente, los Pokémon de la chica morena y el del pelo castaño fueron debilitados, quedando Pollito contra Mist. El Starly utilizaba constantemente un movimiento recién aprendido: Ataque Ala, pero su enemigo no se rendía y permanecía en combate. La bola de gas usó Rayo Confuso sobre el pájaro y éste último comenzó a atacarse a sí mismo. Su entrenadora no sabía que hacer y finalmente cayó debilitado. Los dos entrenadores de pelo castaño habían perdido.  
-Vaya, mira tú por donde -dijo el peliblanco, con un deje de desprecio en su voz-. El mejor entrenador del mundo derrotado por dos seres inferiores. ¡Que te den, gilipollas!  
Con esas últimas palabras, el adolescente y su compañera se marcharon del lugar.  
Fuyumi miró al otro joven. Tenía los puños apretados y parecía bastante cabreado. Sin decir una palabra, el muchacho se dirigió al Centro Pokémon. La castaña le siguió, ya que ella también tenía que curar a su equipo.  
Los dos jóvenes les dieron sus Pokémon a la enfermera Joy y se sentaron a esperar. El chico parecía haberse calmado un poco.  
-Antes no me presenté -dijo-. Me llamo Natsu.  
La chica se sonrojó con fuerza, con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
-Yo soy Fuyumi...  
La castaña miró a su compañero de reojo. Éste le devolvía la mirada con una ceja enarcada, sus brillantes ojos verdes clavados en ella de forma expectante. Suponiendo que quería conversación, la joven se animó a preguntarle algo.

-… Peleas muy bien -Dijo suavemente-. ¿Has viajado ya antes…?  
El chico asintió.  
-Sí. Recorrí la región de Hoenn hace unos años, llegué incluso a derrotar al Alto Mando -el adolescente se estiró con orgullo.  
Fuyumi le miró con sorpresa. Nunca había oído hablar de él.  
-¿Hablas en serio? -Preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Síp -respondió Natsu, sonriendo con superioridad-. ¿A dónde piensas ir ahora, chica?  
La castaña se encogió de hombros y el muchacho se golpeó la frente. Tras darle una pequeña charla sobre que no podía ir sin rumbo en su viaje, la ayudó a trazar un camino en su mapa que recorría todos los lugares de Sinnoh.  
Cuando la enfermera Joy les devolvió sus Pokémon, salieron juntos al exterior. Mientras daban un paseo, el chico contó anécdotas de su viaje a su compañera, que escuchaba con interés. Cosa y Pollito jugaban juntos alegremente. Lentamente, los dos jóvenes se fueron acercando al lugar donde los tres Shellos habían atacado al Pachirisu. Aquel sitio se llamaba Valle Eólico.  
-… -Fuyumi miró a su Starly, que luchaba contra el viento que soplaba en la zona, y lo devolvió a su pokéball- Vuelve, Pollito.  
El castaño se giró hacia la chica bruscamente al oír ese nombre y clavó su mirada en ella, que retrocedió unos pasos, intimidada.  
-Pollito. Has dicho Pollito, ¿verdad? -Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. La joven asintió levemente- Yo tengo un Pokémon que se llama Pollito. No pueden tener el mismo mote.  
Ella parpadeó varias veces, confusa. A continuación, lo pensó un poco y ella también frunció el ceño.  
-¿Y qué quieres, que se lo cambie…? -La menor se sonrojó y comenzó a sudar levemente.  
-Pues no estaría mal, no creo que un Pokémon que no para de herirse a sí mismo merezca ser tocayo del gran Pollito -el adolescente resopló y dio media vuelta, largándose y dejando a Fuyumi con la palabra en la boca. Cabe destacar que Cosa la Monferno le sacó la lengua antes de marcharse con su dueño.  
La chica reflexionó, sentándose en el corto pasto del suelo. Menuda tontería por la que se habían peleado. Si hubiera accedido a cambiar el mote de su Starly… No. La castaña se golpeó mentalmente. Ese chaval era un creído y un maleducado, no se merecía ningún respeto. Ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por sus Pokémon.  
Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas y continuó reflexionando, sin percatarse de que algo la acechaba por la espalda.

**Eso es todo por ahora, estad atentos a los updates y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :)**


End file.
